If Nagihiko was a child again
by Arvilly
Summary: Traduccion de la historia de Yannami.Después de una pelea, Nagihiko fue forzado a volverse en un niño. Ahora los guardianes junto a Ikuto, Utau y Kukai buscan a la gemela de Midori para así poder volver a Nagihiko a su verdadera edad. Rimahiko, Kutau, Tadamu y Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

If Nagihiko was a child again

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece y esta historia le pertenece a la increíble autora Yannami, yo solo estoy traduciendo y con todo su permiso claro ;)**

Capítulo 1

~~~~~~~~ Nagihiko de POV ~~~~~~~~

"Nagi!" Oigo a los guardianes. Sus voces temblaban. Traté de abrir mis pesados parpados, todo era borroso... "¡Fujisaki-kun, no te rindas!" Tadase gritó. Amu y Yaya estaban llorando... la expresión de Rima era difícil de leer. La frente arrugada, ella estaba empezando a llorar, pero en su expresión mostró esperanza. Fue sólo entonces me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Mashiro Rima. ¿Por qué tengo que darme cuenta en este momento? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de confesarme... "Mashiro-san... chicos…" me esforcé. "Nagihiko, no te esfuerces..." Amu-chan dijo entre sollozos. No recuerdo mucho... sólo el dolor físico. Yo protegí a Rima-chan de la muerte. Entonces supe que no podía soportarlo. Todo se volvió negro.

~~~~~~~~ Amu POV ~~~~~~~~

"¡Nagihiko!" Grité. Estaba muy sorprendida para moverme. Nagihiko... no puede morir... Ha salvado a Rima del fuego que fue lanzado hacia ella. Ese oscuro Charanari... Me pregunto quién es él ¿El oscuro Shugo Chara sería tan capaz de hacerle esto a Nagi...? "¡NO!" Yo grité. Rima cayó de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Fujisaki..." Murmuró con dolor.

Yaya (en Dear Baby) miró al hombre de tez oscura, por primera vez sus ojos estaban llenos de odio. "¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" -Gritó, corriendo hacia el hombre. "¡GO GO PATITOS!" Ella gritó con enojo. Sus patos eran diferentes. Eran negros y estaban enojados. Fueron lo suficientemente potente como para asustar al hombre oscuro haciéndolo escapar. Ella respiraba con dificultad y se arrodilló. Todos miramos...el cadáver de Nagihiko... era demasiado difícil de creer. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo ir? ¿Cómo le digo a Nadeshiko? Es muy difícil.

~~~~~~~~~~ Normal POV ~~~~~~~~~~

"¿Qué te parece?" Una niña le preguntó a una mujer hermosa, vestida de blanco. "Deberíamos solucionar sus problemas. Ella es, después de todo mi hermana y yo no quiero herir a los otros... aunque no estoy segura si lo puedo revivir totalmente..." ella respondió, dando un paso a los guardianes.

"Oh, ya veo. Ella hizo mucho daño a este muchacho." Dijo ella, teniendo Nagihiko. Rima trató de atacar, pero Amu la detuvo. "¡Déjame ir! ¡Se lo llevará!" Rima gritó. "¿Qué vas a hacer con Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase le preguntó con voz triste dando un paso hacia delante. "Lo siento por todo lo que esa criatura de negro le hizo a su amigo. Puede ser, de alguna manera que yo este involucrada en lo que ha sucedido a este amigo tuyo..." "¿CÓ-CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡NINGUNA DISCULPA PUEDE COMPENSAR LO QUE LE HAN HECHO A NAGIHIKO!" Rima gritó, con las lágrimas en su rostro. "Sí... Espero que me perdone si yo hago esto", dijo la mujer mientras llevaba Nagihiko. Puso su mano en la herida y luego una luz blanca y brillante apareció. "¡Nagi!" Yaya gritó. La mujer puso a Nagihiko abajo... pero él no era el adolescente que ellos conocían. Era él cuando tenía cinco años.

"Hey... ¿qué está pasando?" Nagi dijo, sentado, frotándose la cabeza. Los guardianes se quedaron mirando en estado de shock. "¿Qué le hiciste...?" Rima dijo entre dientes. "¡Y Yaya quiere saber lo que eres!" "Soy Wincan, la hechicera en blanco. Traté de reanimarlo, pero no pude hacer mucho. Si lo quieren de vuelta a su edad original, tienen que convencer a mi hermana gemela." Ella dijo yéndose volando.

~~~~~~~~ Rima POV ~~~~~~~~

Todos quedamos en estado de shock cuando Wincan se fue volando. "¿Qué fue eso...?" murmuré.

"¡KYA!" Todos nos giramos a ver a Yaya. "¡NAGI CON CINCO AÑOS ES TAN KAWAII!" Ella dijo pellizcándole la mejilla. Amu de repente salió corriendo hacia Yaya para detenerla. "¡Yaya, no!" "¿Por qué, Amu-chi...?" "No es tan fuerte como el Nagi que todos conocemos. Él tiene cinco años..." Dije. Odiaba admitirlo, pero traté de sonar convincente. "Fujisaki-kun, ¿te acuerdas de nosotros?" Tadase pidió, arrodillándose ante Nagihiko. "¡Por supuesto! Ustedes son Tadase onii-tan, Amu onee-chan, Yaya onee-chan y Rima onee-chan" Él respondió con una voz infantil a la cual ninguno de nosotros estaba acostumbrado; en ese momento nos quedamos mudos (incluso Yaya).

"¿Dije algo malo?" Él preguntó. "Tú... ¿no recuerda haber sido más viejo no es así, Nagi...?", dijo Amu. "¡NO SOY VIEJO!" Gritó él.

Eso casi nos rompe el corazón... Si Nagihiko no regresa a su edad, pues... yo no podía verle sonreír otra vez, nunca podría verlo hacer un Beat Dunk... ¿Quién sería mi rival en mi amistad con Amu? ¡No quiero perder al supergenial Jack! Estoy contenta de que esté bien, pero... "¡Bueno, escuchen chicos!" Rompí el silencio "Encontraremos a la gemela de Wincan, no importa lo que cueste. ¡Tendremos a Fujisaki de vuelta a la normalidad!" Todo el mundo me miraba sin palabras, una vez más. Me tapé la boca, al darme cuenta del error que había hecho. Se supone que debo odiar Nagihiko pero estoy tan decidido a traerlo de vuelta. "¡Eso es!" Tadase respondió. "¡Yaya quiere ver la sonrisa de Nagi otra vez!" "Realmente..." El Nagihiko de cinco años de edad, sonrió. "Sigue siendo un playboy incluso a los cinco años..." murmuré para mis adentros. Nos miramos unos a otros y luego asentimos. Es seguro, traeríamos a Nagihiko de vuelta.

**Nota de traductora:**

**¡Esto es todo! ¡El fin del primer capítulo! Subíre cuatro capítulos el mismo día para que tengan una opinión e idea de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y como dijo Yannami "Vamos a ver como resulta". ¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

If Nagihiko was a child again

**Disclaimer: **

**Shugo Chara = Peach Pit**

**If Nagihiko was a child again = Yannami**

**Traducción = Yo **

Capítulo 2

~~~~~~~~~~ En el centro comercial ~~~~~~~~~~

"¿Lo has visto?" Dijo Rima asustada. "¡No! Oh, ¿Por qué tiene que desaparecer cada segundo que alejamos nuestros ojos de él? ¡El Nuevo Jack como un niño es difícil de cuidar!" Dijo Kukai casi a gritos. "¡Vamos a llamar a Naddy para que pueda cuidar de su hermano gemelo! Estoy segura de que va a ser buena con él" Yaya exclamó. "¡Sí! ¡Buena idea, Yaya!" Amu brillaba. Tadase y Kukai tenían **una gota en la cabeza***. "No creo que eso sea posible..." Dijo Tadase con los ojos como Eru.

Amu suspiro. "¡Está bien, entonces! Vamos a separarnos de nuevo. Voy a ir por este camino." Ella dijo señalando a una gran tienda de departamentos con plantas. "¡Yaya ira por este camino!" Yaya señaló hacia la tienda de juguetes más grande del centro comercial. "Voy a ir a donde está la cancha de baloncesto enorme y todo eso..." dijo Rima. "¡Souma-kun y yo vamos a buscar por los pasillos!" Tadase dijo, y luego todos salieron corriendo.

~~~~~~~~ Rima POV ~~~~~~~~

¿Por qué elegí este lugar? De todas las tiendas, ¿por qué aquí? Va en contra de mi naturaleza ir a lugares como estos, además de que al tener las piernas muy cortas soy muy lenta, incluso cuando corro y este lugar está muy lejos de nuestro lugar de encuentro, pero de alguna manera había algo en mi cabeza que me dice que vaya aquí.

"¿Nagihiko?" -Grité mientras miraba alrededor. "¿Fujisaki?" No me importaba que la gente me mirara debido a mis gritos. "¡Hey! Fujisaki, estás preocupando a los guardianes" Dije. "¡Nagi! ¡Rhythm!" Kusukusu gritó con su débil voz. Di un suspiro de derrota. "Él es problemático..." murmuré. "¡Rima, no te rindas! ¡Vamos a seguir buscando!" Kusukusu gritó. "Nunca dije que me iba a rendir", le dije, mirando a mi Shugo Chara payaso con una sonrisa de esperanza. Ella sonrió. "¡Ese es el espíritu, Rima!" Entonces las dos nos pusimos a gritar su nombre.

"¡Wow, Nagi! ¡Sugoi!" Reaccioné rápido a la observación de lo que sonaba como un niño. "¿Nagi?" Dije. "Rima, nos estamos acercando. ¡Puedo sentir la presencia de Nagi y Rhythm!" Kusukusu me aseguró. "Guíame, Kusukusu" "¡Muy bien! ¡Por aquí!". Seguí a Kusukusu rápido. Me caí en un charco de agua tres veces y tropecé cinco veces. Mi pelo rubio estaba en mi cara. El viaje había arruinado mi vestido azul agua. Debería haber usado zapatos de goma si hubiera sabido que él era tan difícil de cuidar, incluso si va en contra de mi estilo pero hubiera preferido eso a _esto_.

Después de un millón de caídas y sudor, me encontré con el chico que estaba buscando. Algunos metros de distancia vi una cancha de baloncesto y a un mini... Fujisaki encestando. Yo no sé por qué pero... como un niño, él hizo que mi corazón lata más rápido. "¡Nagi!" Traté de abrirme camino a través de una multitud de chicos de su edad que pensaban que era un gran jugador. "¡Fujisaki!" Llamé otra vez, pero no respondió.

"¡Rima, arrodíllate y abre las manos! A los niños les encanta cuando los padres lo hacen." Kusukusu me dijo. "¡Hey! A pesar de que es un niño ahora, él era un adolescente sólo hace algún tiempo y... él sigue siendo Nagihiko..." respondí titubeando. "Bueno, si lo agarras ahora así como así, va a empezar a llorar y la gente no va a creer que tu no intentas secuestrarlo". Tengo que admitirlo, tenía sentido. No tengo pruebas de que él es mi hermano ni nada... "¡Por Dios! ¿De verdad tengo que tratarlo como a un niño? ¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto!" Le dije de rodillas y abriendo las manos.

"¡Nagi, ven!" Dije con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada. No puedo creer que esté tratando Nagihiko como un niño teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado como enemigos (en mi opinión). Una vez fui la que el trato como a una niña. Probablemente pensó que yo era una pequeña.

Fue una buena idea para llamar su atención, ya que se volvió a mirarme y luego sonrió con una sonrisa inocente. "¡Rima onee-chan!" Él dijo, corriendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos también. "¿N-Nagi?" Le dije mientras trataba de cerrar los brazos pero la sorpresa me hizo sonrojar. "¡Rima onee-tan todos desaparecieron de repente! ¡Yo estaba preocupado!" Dijo todavía abrazándome, me irrite. "¡Tú eres el único que se _perdió_ y por el aspecto de las cosas cuando te encontré, no parecías preocupado en absoluto!" Yo grité. De repente, Nagihiko gritó. "¡WAHHH! RIMA ONEE-TAN ES TAN MALA". Entonces la gente lo miró con cara preocupada. Escuche que un hombre dijo 'Esa onee-chan se ve mala' y otro niño dijo "No quiero una onee-chan así '. Entonces le di al pequeño Nagihiko una mirada oscura, que lo congeló de miedo, me hizo feliz porque no tendría este miedo si él fuera adolescente.

Llamé a los guardianes para decirles que había encontrado Nagihiko, luego lo arrastre hasta nuestro lugar de reunión. "¡Rima onee-tan! ¡Estas caminando demasiado rápido!" Se quejó. Al principio, me sorprendió. Yo nunca le he oído decir eso. Normalmente es él, el que anda rápido y yo soy la que se queja jeje... me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para vengarme. Caminé aún más rápido, pero luego me detuve. Él no se movía. Lo tiré, pero sus pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo, que hacía difícil para mí que se moviera. "¡Tengo sueño!" "¿Qué esperas que yo haga?" Él levantó las manos. "¡Llévame!" Bostezó. "¿Q-qué?" Kusukusu y yo nos sonrojamos. "R-Rima sólo considera esto como si a ti misma te llevaran y listo" Dijo. "¿Quién te dijo que yo lo iba a llevar?" Luego Nagihiko suavemente cerró los párpados. "¡Rima onee-chan!" Él se quejó de nuevo, muy aturdido en ese momento.

Hice un suspiro de derrota total. Me sonrojé a más no poder y entonces lo lleve. Acurrucó su cabeza en mi pecho que me hizo sonrojar aún más. "P-pervertido... INCLUSO COMO NIÑO" Pero él ya estaba dormido por lo que no me oyó. Me senté en una silla, lo mantuve en una posición más cómoda y llame al resto de los guardianes para que nos encontráramos aquí. Acariciaba inconscientemente su largo cabello púrpura. No sabía que tenía el pelo tan sedoso. Tan suave... lindo. De repente me detuve. Aunque él es un niño ahora, sigue siendo Nagihiko. Se supone que debo detestar esta oportunidad para acariciarle el pelo porque se supone que es mi rival en la amistad con Amu.

"Por Dios... cuidar de él es difícil..." Mentí. "¡Estoy de acuerdo!" Dijo Rhythm, saliendo del bolsillo de Nagihiko. "¡Rhythm! Nos olvidamos de ti completamente" Kusukusu gritó. "Sí... yo estaba escondido en el bolsillo de Nagi. Es el lugar más seguro. Si solamente lo seguía él me habría exprimido hasta la muerte". Dijo con un suspiro.

"¡Rima! ¡Nagi!" Me volví para ver a Amu correr más rápido que los otros guardianes. Todos ellos se desaceleraron cuando vieron Nagihiko dormir en mis brazos. Los ojos de Yaya se agrandaron. "Rima-chi, yo no puedo creer que hayas tenido las agallas de darle un abrazo de esa manera" Yaya me susurró. "¡Él tenía sueño! No tuve más remedio" Susurré sin embargo, todos sonrieron. Nagihiko entonces abrió los ojos un poco. "¿Rima onee-chan...?" Luego miró a su alrededor. "¿Chicos...?" Él sonrió inocentemente, se deslizó por mi regazo para quedar en el suelo. "Hola, Nagihiko. Nos alegramos de que estés bien" Amu dijo, tocándole la cabeza. "No tengo más sueño..."Se frotó los ojos. "Hum. No vuelvas a salir corriendo de nuevo de esa manera Nuevo Jack" sonrió Kukai "Usted nos ha preocupado, Fujisaki-kun ", sonrió Tadase. "¡Yaya quiere jugar con usted mañana!" Los shugo charas estaban reunidos en un solo lugar, todos los que buscaban a Nagihiko, estaban aliviados. Ellos no se atrevían a llamar su atención porque si no el pequeño Nagi los iba a estrangular hasta la muerte, que era peor que Ami cuando los vestía.

"Por cierto, es casi de noche. No podemos llevar a Fujisaki-kun a su casa. Imagínense la reacción de su madre, una vez que se entera de que su hijo se hizo mucho más joven. También no se puede ir a la mía, porque tengo que cuidar a mi abuela." Dijo Tadase.

"Le pregunté a mis padres esta mañana si podía quedarse en nuestra casa, pero entonces... les dije que estaba cerca de la edad de Ami y papa no me dejo." Dijo Amu.

" Yaya tiene que cuidar de Tsubasa!"

"Mis hermanos, obviamente, van a jugar violentamente con Nagihiko a pesar de su edad y tengo un montón de práctica de fútbol." Dijo Kukai.

"¿Y tú, Rima? Tú no tienes ningún motivo para no llevártelo. ¡Llévatelo a tu casa!" Dijo Amu

"¡N-no!" dije sonrojada

Todos: ¡Onegai!

Yo cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado "Pero…".Yaya entonces agito el manga con el bala-balance "Si dejas que se quede contigo, Rima-chi, voy a darte esto"

"¡Eso es el último volumen! ¡Lo tienes ya!" Agarro el manga y luego le doy la mano "¡Trato hecho!"

Luego Amu de alguna manera parecía distraída. Ella nos miró con los ojos de Eru y una gota de sudor en la cabeza. "Etto..." Ella se rascó la cabeza. "Nagihiko no está de nuevo...". "¡¿QUÉ?!" Todos gritaban. "¡NO! ¡Ahora tenemos que buscarlo otra vez!". Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensábamos.

**Nota de traductora:**

***UNA GOTA EN LA CABEZA: En ingles al parecer hay una "acción" llamada **sweat dropped **que significa en español literalmente sudor caído, esta es la típica acción de anime en la cual el personaje tiene una gota de sudor en la cabeza cuando está nervioso, pero no creía que si lo ponía como "**_**sudor caído**_**" lo iban a entender así que de ahora en adelante, cuando ponga "con el sudor caído" ustedes podrán entenderlo; alguna duda, critica u opinión: Review**


	3. Chapter 3

If Nagihiko was a child again

**Disclaimer: Ya sabemos que Shugo Chara no me pertenece, y la historia es de YANNAMI ¡NO MÍA! **

Capítulo 3

El Royal Garden estaba muy silencioso. Ha pasado un día desde de la transformación de Nagihiko. Yaya suspiró. "Yaya hará todo lo posible para traer de vuelta Nagi..." Dijo. El resto de los guardianes suspiraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Um... ¿por qué otra vez estoy encadenado...?" Dijo una voz infantil. El resto de los guardianes volvieron la cabeza de adonde provenía el sonido. Allí, en la silla de Jack, Nagihiko estaba encadenado. "Si te dejamos ir, te va te vas a escapar por décima vez." Rima suspiró. "Y eso es un problema ¿por qué...?" Rima se puso de pie de su silla luego le gritó a Nagi. "¡ES UN PROBLEMA PORQUE TU TE ENCUENTRAS EN LOS LUGARES MÁS EXTRAÑOS!" El resto de los guardianes se echaron a reír histéricamente.

"Es un gran problema, pero divertido cuando... jajaja piensas en ello jaja" Amu se echó a reír. Rima suspiró luego volvió a mirar a Nagihiko. "En primer lugar, se encontraba en la parte superior de un árbol de 60 pies..." Ella suspiró.

"Entonces nos dimos cuenta que usted monto un oso salvaje..." Tadase dijo, mientras tomaba el té.

"Y entonces te vimos corriendo por el gran partido de baloncesto que fue en la televisión... BWAHAHAHA!" Yaya se rio.

Nagihiko a continuación tomó la palabra. "¡Eso no es todo! Recuerden que deje que todos los leones en el zoológico de Tokyo se perdieran" Después, puso su dedo índice en su barbilla. "También me acuerdo de dejar que los elefantes se perdieran..." El sudor de todo el mundo cayó luego se llevaron las manos a la cara en forma de derrota. "¿Quién será el gemelo de Wincan? ¡Quiero a Nagi de vuelta!" Yaya se quejó.

De repente, una luz blanca apareció en el jardín. "¿Q-QUÉ?" Todos gritaban. Al desvanecerse la luz, vieron a una figura blanca.

"¡WINCAN!" Dijeron todos ellos sorprendidos. Wincan estaba jadeando. La niña cayó con gracia en sus pies. Su resplandor se desvaneció. Su pelo blanco sigue siendo el mismo, pero su brillante vestido blanco fue remplazado por un uniforme. Su uniforme era una minifalda gris, plisada, polo de manga larga con una cinta verde alrededor del cuello y estaba cubierto con una chaqueta de rojo violáceo. Ella tenía hasta la rodilla calcetines altos negro y zapatos marrones. Su pelo blanco atado en una coleta con una cinta de sakura.

"¡Hola!" Ella dijo con una sonrisa cálida. A continuación, se miró las manos, suspiró y miró a los sorprendidos guardianes. "Creo que cambie de nuevo a mi forma humana" Ella suspiró sin dejar de mirar sus manos. Tadase fue el primero en quitarse lo sorprendido. Luego dio un paso hacia Wincan.

"¡W-Wincan! ¿por qué eres humana? Pensé que eras una hechicera ¡y tu hermana! Su geme-" Tadase callo cuando Wincan puso un dedo en sus labios, lo que significaba que se callara. "Por eso vine aquí", dijo mientras se ponía de pie luego sacudió el polvo de la falda. Después de que ella se sacudió, miró a los guardianes.

"Wincan es mi nombre en mi transformación. Hoshigo Midori es mi verdadero nombre. Soy realmente portadora de un corazón poderoso, tengo un huevo que puede transformarme en una hechicera en blanco..." Ella se detuvo. Todo el mundo estaba muy sorprendido. "¿QUIERES DECIR QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HEMOS PENSADO QUE ERAS ALGO MÁGICO Y PODEROSO PERO RESULTASTE SER SÓLO UNA CHICA NORMAL Y CORRIENTE?" Amu gritó. "Bueno... mi transformación es fuera de lo común..." Midori dijo. "Vamos..." Rima anima. Midori respiró hondo y dijo:

"Yo no tengo que decirte esto, pero realmente quiero ayudar. Usted ve, la base de mi hermana gemela se encuentra en Estados Unidos... pero... su transformación de personalidad es oscuro... ella es mi opuesto. Oscuridad… miedo. Entonces, ¿todavía quieren salvarlo a pesar de mi advertencia?" Ella dijo, señalando al despistado y encadenado Nagihiko. Los guardianes miraron a Midori y luego asintieron. "¡Qué grandes amigos!" Ella se río cuando ella juntó las manos. "Pero entonces..." Rima comenzó. "¿Cómo le vamos a decir a nuestros padres que nos vamos todos a los Estados Unidos...?" Amu continuó. A todo el mundo le cayó el sudor.

"Y apuesto a que la mamá de Nagihiko está muy preocupada debido a su ausencia injustificada desde ayer..."La frente de Tadase se arrugó. Midori exclamó de repente: "¡Yo puedo ayudar! ¡Yo tengo el poder para manipular las mentes! Sólo tienes que dejar a Midori-chan" Dijo que la última frase con un guiño.

"¡YAY! ¡MIDORI-CHII, sería de gran ayuda NEE ~!" Yaya dijo, abrazando a la niña. Tadase luego le pasó el teléfono y susurró: "Esta es la madre de Fujisaki-kun..." Midori cogió el teléfono.

Midori: ¡Hola!

La señora Fujisaki: ¿H-hola? ¿Usted dice que Nagihiko está con usted?

Midori: ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¿Podemos llevarlo a Estados Unidos con nosotros?

~ Todo el mundo (incluso Nagihiko) sudor caído ~

La señora Fujisaki: ¡¿NANIIIII?! ¡Todo esto es tan CONFUSO!

Midori: ¡Oh, lo siento! Es un viaje de los guardianes. Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado para llamar ayer por la noche para decirle que se quedaba a dormir en la escuela.

La señora Fujisaki: Yo le permito ir ¡pero siempre que haya un adulto!

Midori: ¡Está bien!

Midori cuelga luego mira a los guardianes, se inclina la cabeza y sonríe. "Su madre es tan fácil de convencer de que ni siquiera tuve necesidad de usar mis poderes. ¿Quién sigue?"

A todos los guardianes (con la ayuda de Midori) se les permitió ir a los Estados Unidos, siempre y cuando haya un adulto con ellos. Después tuvieron que ir a buscar a Ikuto ya que es un adulto y debe estar desocupado (porque es perezoso).

"¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!" Amu dijo, señalando hacia Ikuto que dormía en una zona con césped. Los guardianes, junto con Midori y Kukai rodearon a Ikuto mientras dormía. "¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo...?" Rima susurró. "Por supuesto que debemos, Rima onee-chan. ¡Todo lo que él hace es dormir!" Nagihiko dijo de modo infantil. Después gritó "¡IKUTOOO!" Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Q-QUE?" él dijo sorprendido. Luego miró al niño que lo despertó, su cara estaba al frente de él. "¡Ikuto nii-san! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a América?" Dijo. Los ojos de Ikuto parecían a punto de estallar hacia fuera, mientras que a los otros estaban con el sudor caído.

"¿Cómo puede decir eso como si fuera tan sencillo? Le dijo a Ikuto la terrible noticia sin prepararlo" Le dijo Tadase a Kukai. Ikuto luego señaló con el dedo a Nagihiko. "¿C-Cuantos años tenías la última vez que te vi?" Ikuto dijo mortificado.

Rima apoyo su mano en el hombro de Nagihiko. "Él estaba en...una situación…cerca de la muerte..." Rima se estremeció. Ella no entendía muy bien el asunto. Midori entonces dio un paso adelante. "Yo lo salve... pero no lo pude curar por completo. Usted ve, yo no lo pude volver a su edad original" "¡Es por eso que queremos que vengas con nosotros a América! Ahí es donde está la gemela de Midori-chi" Yaya exclamó, interrumpiendo Midori. Todos se rieron de Ikuto por estar con los ojos abiertos.

Ikuto les dio la espalda para luego frotarse la parte las sienes. "Así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo... ¿Quieres que te acompañe a Estados Unidos para salvar a su pequeño amigo...?" Él dijo, asombrado. "¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas!" Amu gritó. Ikuto se volvió para mirar a Amu. "¿No se puede ir sin mí, Amu?" Le pidió a una Amu sonrojada. "E-es q-q-que ne-ne-n-necesitamos un..." Amu tartamudeó entonces decidió no humillarse más. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

"Solo te necesitamos para... a ver..." Ella tartamudeó otra vez y no volvió a seguir. Tadase se río entonces dio un paso hacia Ikuto. "Sólo se nos permite ir a Estados Unidos con un adulto, Ikuto nii-san. Y... Tú eres el único que podía conducir". Dijo sin vacilar. (Este fanfiction sucedió después de la pelea con Easter por lo que significa que Tadase e Ikuto son amigos otra vez)

Ikuto sonrió y luego miró a Amu. "Sólo me iré si Amu me llama Ikuto-_koi_", dijo. Amu se sonrojó más que nunca y Tadase tenía los ojos de un zombie. "¡IKUTO NII-SAN!" Él gritó. "¿Qué? ¿Un hermano mayor como yo no puede divertirse con la novia de su 'hermano'?" Ikuto bromeaba. "Amu-chan sólo tienes que decirlo, como si no significara nada!" Yaya dijo. Amu tragó saliva. "V-vamos a pedir a Nikaidou-sensei en su lugar..." Ella dijo alejándose. "¿Oh, Amu? ¿Estas demasiado nerviosa?" Ikuto dijo a su espalda con la mano en sus caderas.

"Sólo tienes que decirlo". Dijo. Amu miro a Tadase el cual asintió, aun rojo de ira con otras mezclas de emociones "Ikuto-k-k-k-ko-" "¡Detente!" -Dijo una voz desde arriba. Entonces vieron una brillante lluvia de plumas desde el cielo.

"¿UTAU?" Dijeron todos. Utau luego aterrizó a sus pies. Kukai caminaba a su lado y Midori... estaba congelada. "¿H-H-H-HOSHINA UTAU?" Midori dijo, aún congelada. Volvió la cabeza a Amu y sus amigos. "¿POR QUÉ NO LES IMPORTA? ¡ELLA ES HOSHINA UTAU!" Ella balbuceó. "¿Por qué debo reaccionar? Utau es mi hermana", dijo Ikuto casualmente. Luego miró a los guardianes y a Kukai que no les importaba que la versión japonesa de Hannah Montana estuviera allí delante de ellos. "Bueno, hemos sido buenos amigos con Utau. Pero la razón de la amistad no tiene nada que ver con su fama". Amu dijo, recuperándose del sonrojo.

~~~~~~~~ Midori POV ~~~~~~~~

Utau sin emociones miró Amu. "Amu, no llames a Ikuto así." ¡Ella hablo con Amu! Amu es tan ¡genial! Los guardianes son tan ¡geniales! "Sólo yo puedo llamarlo así" Utau dijo sonriendo. Que... No me digas que Hoshina Utau ¡está enamorada de su hermano! ¡Oh, no...! Estoy hiperventilando... otra vez. Lo entiendo, esto pasa cuando estoy demasiado sorprendida, veo una estrella pop en la vida real o si veo a Edward Cullen, que es un gran problema porque tengo un gran póster de él en mi habitación.

"¡Amu-chan!" Gritó la shugo chara rosa de Amu. "¡Podemos detectar la presencia de un Huevo X!" Continuó su shugo chara azul. Miramos lo que los shugo charas estaban señalando y, efectivamente, un montón de Huevos X volaron por encima de nosotros. "¡Chicos, transformémonos, vamos!" Dijo el rey rubio, Tadase. Vi de reojo, que Utau estaba hablando con un shugo chara demonio. ¿Qué?¿ Utau Hoshina tenía dos charas? ¡Esto es bueno!

Yo abrí el cierre de mi bolso un poco y de ahí salió mi atontado Shugo Chara llamada Ki, ella tiene un vestido blanco brillante y el pelo rubio suelto hasta la cintura y los ojos morados. "¿Qué pasa, Midori?" Ella dijo con voz suave y relajada. Mi Shugo Chara entonces llamó la atención de mis nuevos amigos. "¡Kyaa! ¡Kira Kira! ¡Tan bonita!" Yaya exclamó. "¡Midori, vamos!" Utau me sonrió. KYAAA! Asentí con la cabeza. "Hey, ¿puedo ayudar también?" Nagihiko dijo. "¡No, Nagihiko! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!" Amu le dijo. El niño simplemente puso mala cara. "¡Bueno, Chicos!" Amu dijo a todos mis amigos. Le guiñó un ojo a mi Shugo Chara.

"¡Mi corazón: Unlock!"

"¡Amulet Diamond!"

"¡Platinum Royale!"

"¡Clown Drop!"

"¡Dear Baby!"

"¡Lunatic Charm!"

"¡Black Lynx!"

"¡Shining Chantress!"

Todos me miraron. "¡Shining Chantress!" Rima sonrió. "¡Midori eres hermosa!" Yaya dijo. La callé. "¡Es Wincan cuando estoy en chara change, recuerda!" "¿Por qué?" Todos ellos preguntaron, les di un guiño. "¡Eso es un secreto!" Yaya hizo un mohín.

"¡Basta de admiración, vamos a luchar contra los Huevos X!" Hoshina Utau, dijo. "¡Muy bien!" Dijimos todos.


	4. Chapter 4

If Nagihiko was a child again

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara es equivalente a Peach Pit, Historia es igual a Yannami y la traduccion es resultado de "yo"**

Capítulo 4

"¡Los Huevos X están aumentando! ¿Qué está pasando?" Rima gritó mientras ella y todos sus amigos miraron hacia los millones de Huevos X que se reunieron en el cielo por encima de ellos.

Los Huevos X mandaron una explosión poderosa hacia Utau, pero luego Kukai la sacó del camino haciéndola caer en su pecho. "¿Estás bien, Utau?" Kukai preguntó. Utau lo miró, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no estás en chara change?" Utau preguntó. Kukai se puso su brazo alrededor de su cabeza y luego se rio nerviosamente.

"Etto... es que deje a Daichi en casa..." Él dijo, el nerviosismo se notaba en su cara. Utau luego le dio una mirada de odio hacia él y todos los demás tenían una gota caída.

~~~~~~~~ Rima POV ~~~~~~~~

"¡Chicos! ¡Miren!" Yaya gritó apuntando hacia los Huevos X reunidos por encima de nosotros. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. "E-están..." Mi voz se apagó. "¡Eclosionando!" Amu continuó.

MURI MURI MURI

Apareció un Chara X. "¡Basta!" Dijo Yaya llorando. Yaya a continuación, poner los brazos delante de ella. "Merry! ¡Merry!" Ella cantó. Un móvil de bebé entonces se fue volando hacia los Charas X, pero antes de que entre en vigor, los Charas X la atacaron con su energía oscura.

Yaya hizo un berrinche largo debido a su fracaso. Entonces me di cuenta del aumento de los Charas X. "¿De donde están naciendo todos ellos?" Pregunte preocupada. Sólo Easter había sido capaz de hacer tantos, pero los vencimos ¿Quién más podría hacerlo? Mis amigos se encogieron de hombros lo que significa que tampoco lo sabían.

El Charas X conseguido atraparnos en un círculo. "¡Holy Crown!" Tadase dijo, poniendo un escudo delante de todos nosotros. El escudo amarillo luego se extendió, lo que nos salvó de los ataques de los Chara X. Esto no estaba funcionando. ¡Los Charas X seguían creciendo! "¡Juggling Party!" Yo dije atacando a los Charas X, pero lo esquivaron. Gruñí. "¡Starlight Navigation!" Amu, como Amuleto Diamante gritó. Un Globo de Oro apareció en manos de Amu, seguido por una potente luz, entonces empezó a llover estrellas. La mayoría de los Charas X se vieron afectados y se marcharon volando, pero luego, más vinieron a ocupar su lugar.

Todos gruñeron. ¡Nunca he visto tantas Charas X! Utau hizo una transformación con Eru entonces hizo el Angel Cradle. La mayoría de Charas X se purificaron, pero la vez los que se han purificado fueron remplazados por más Charas X. Todo el mundo uso sus movimientos especiales, pero luego no fueron suficientes para detener a los Charas X.

"¡Blaze Shoot!" Un disco brillante azul vino volando, tocando muchos Charas X dejándolos inconscientes. La voz seguía haciendo el movimiento hasta que la mayoría de los Charas X habían sido eliminados. Todos volvimos la cabeza para ver a un joven en Nagihiko en chara change. Nos sonrió y luego miró a Amu y Tadase.

"Amu-onee-chan, Tadase nii-san, hagan su movimiento!" Felizmente, dijo. Amu cambio con Ran.

"¡Amulet Heart!"

Amu y Tadase se miraron entonces juntaron sus poderes.

"Platinum Heart!" Ambos dijeron. Todos los Charas X luego regresaron a sus huevos y se purificaron. Todo el mundo se deshizo de su transformación del carácter y se volvieron a ver Nagihiko.

Rhythm estaba al lado de Nagi muy mareado.

"Nagi, ¿Cómo has llegado a ser tan poderoso?" Yaya pidió con un grito. "¡Mucho poder! ¡Nagi tiene más energía que yo!" -Gritó Rhythm. Amu y Yaya se rieron y no veo por qué se ríen en un momento como este. Vi a Ki volver a la bolsa de Midori y ella siguió mirando a Utau. ¿Qué diablos?

~~~~~~~~ Rima Punto de vista: Fin del día ~~~~~~~~

Mire con ansiedad a mi reloj de pulsera. Eran las 6:00 pm. Tienen que darse prisa o mamá y papá se va a enojar de nuevo. Les dije adiós a los guardianes y corrí agarrando a Nagihiko de la muñeca y luego nos dirigimos a la salida de Seiyo.

Esta es la segunda vez que Nagihiko duerme en mi casa. Conseguí convencer a mi mamá ayer para permitir a que el niño duerma en nuestra casa.

"No cierres la puerta" Mamá me dijo cuando entré en el coche. Nagihiko entró en la casa y luego me miró preocupado. ¿Sabes por qué? Debido a que cada vez que entra, se oye a mi mamá gritando y maldiciendo a través del teléfono y en la otra línea está mi papá. Ellos han estado discutiendo desde que me secuestraron cuando era más joven.

Una vez que entre a casa, corrí a mi habitación con Nagihiko siguiéndome por detrás entonces cerró la puerta. Me dirigí directamente hacia mi cama, y luego grite en mi almohada. No me importaba el hecho de que Nagihiko estaba aquí. Él es un niño, no lo entendería. Se subió a mi lado, luego comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, sentí que mi cara cada vez más caliente. ¡Un _niño _hizo que me sonrojara! ¡Nagihiko como un _niño_!

"Rima nee-chan, todo va a estar bien" me dijo. No pude evitar sonreír. Luego tomé esta oportunidad para darle un abrazo. Espera ¿QUÉ? ¡LE DI UN ABRAZO!

Ahora tengo la cara muy roja. Entonces me di cuenta cuan sudoroso y sucio él estaba. No me sorprende en absoluto: quedarse atascado en los enormes árboles, montar un oso salvaje, capturar a todos los animales sueltos en el zoológico, correr en los medios de comunicación, etc... Esas cosas pueden poner a cualquiera cansado. Solo espero que sepa cómo bañarse... No quiero ayudarle en eso...

Me puse de pie, mi nariz aún enrojecida de tanto llorar. "Fujisaki, voy a ir a tomar un baño abajo mientras tanto tu puedes ducharte en mi baño de la habitación." Yo le dije, señalando hacia una puerta que mi habitación. "Entonces, ¿qué me pongo?" Me preguntó. Traje una camisa de la habitación de mis padres, se la mostré.

"¡Una camisa grande!"

"¡No quiero usar eso!"

"Tengo una mini-falda pijama"

" ¡La camisa grande suena bien!"

Sonreí. Es muy divertido burlarse de él teniendo en cuenta lo que él usaba conmigo para burlarse en el pasado.

Después del baño de los dos, Nagihiko se sentó encima de mi cama. "¡Hey! ¡Baja de allí! ¡Tengo una colchoneta para ti en el suelo!" Lo regañe. "Pero, la alfombra es dura y fría. ¡Tú duerme allí!" Se quejó. Me quejé. Tuvimos este problema la última vez y déjame decirte que, el resultado no fue bueno.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, con sólo una pequeña lámpara como fuente de luz. Miré a Nagi que ya estaba dormido frente a mí. Le sonreí suavemente y luego él me abrazó al dormir, pero antes de llegar a la inconsciencia, le oí murmurar algo.

No puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad de lo que está diciendo Nagihiko así que apoyé la cara más cercana a la suya. ¡Dios! Estoy siendo una pervertida, pero no me importa, ya que nadie estaba mirando. Volví la cabeza para que mi oído estuviera sólo unos centímetros de su boca.

"Pequeñitos... Shugo Charas..." -Murmuró. Me reí y luego le mire a la cara. Se veía tan inocente cuando está dormido. Parecía un ángel... Entonces supe que esto iba a ser una oportunidad única en mi vida. Una vez que él se convierta en un adolescente de nuevo, tendría que fingir_, otra vez..._

"Rima-onee-chan..." -Murmuró. Me reí de nuevo. Él es tan lindo cuando dice eso.

"Yo... odio... las… faldas..." ¡Eso fue divertido! Haciéndose pasar por una chica sin duda puede traumatizar a cualquier niño.

Luego su expresión se volvió seria. No era tan infantil... era como... ¡Nagihiko! Luego murmuró algo en voz tan baja que tuve que inclinarme más.

"_Mashiro-san_" dijo. Di un grito ahogado. ¡No hay manera de que esta voz puede ser él como un niño! ¡El tono de su voz es tan... adolescente! Al igual que Nagihiko como adolescente. El solo me llama Mashiro-san como un adolescente, nunca como un niño. Su expresión se volvió tensa y luego dijo de nuevo "Mashiro-san..." Me tense. Me apoyé más cerca. ¡Yo no me iba a perder nada!

"Mashiro-san, Me... gustas..." Me puse de pie ese mismo segundo, mortificada. "Nagihiko... ¿me escuchas?" Dije sacudiéndolo un poco, pero asegurándose de que no se despertara. Él gimió.

"¡Di mi nombre!" Susurre en voz alta.

"Mashiro-san..."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Trece..." Dijo atontado. Di un grito ahogado.

¿Qué pasa si Nagihiko piensa como adolescente cuando está dormido? ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de tener una conversación con el Nagi _adolescente!_

"~Nee, Fujisaki" le dije.

"Mashiro-san, llámame... _Nagi_" Él dijo en su sueño. Sonreí suavemente.

"Está bien, _Nagi"_ Dije, muy contenta."Oi, Nagi, eres un ladrón de mejores amigos" me eché a reír y él frunció el ceño.

"Pensé que estabas bien con Nadeshiko, ¿por qué...?" Se calló. Me perdí haciendo esto.

"¡Tú eres diferente!" He dicho, pero luego asintió y rodó hacia el otro lado. Suspiré. Esto era todo lo que pude sacarle esta noche y es muy decepcionante...


End file.
